


曙光

by Alastiel



Series: Si-fi题材AU [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>机甲，机师，技师<br/>给我家安雅雅 @MouisAnya 的生贺，希望没有让你太过失望，我爱你！<br/>总字数 2.1W</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouisanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouisanya/gifts).



“头儿。”

Erik满脸不耐地抬头，他从迟疑着是否应该立刻汇报的Janos脸上读到一丝尴尬，于是转向通讯屏向因为整个MS中队省略流程提前一周进驻M重建区而训话了一刻钟的行政长官请示结束通话以处理“紧急军情”，并在对方回应前切断电源。

接着他扬起下巴示意Janos继续，黑发的中士在他锐利逼视下咽了一口唾液。

“红魔与平民起了冲突。”

是“红魔”而非Azazel，罪加一等。

Erik挑起了眉。

 

他们很快到达现场，制动前Erik做了个漂亮的甩尾，他有两年没这么痛快地骑过车了，比起核心区和要塞，他更喜欢驻守重建区或防卫带的自在——除了这些地方实在缺乏像样的艳遇。

他右腿支地把头盔摘下抛给稍晚就位的Janos，然后从车上下来。

Azazel的战甲立在30码开外，面对着近二十个平民，其中大多是青少年，他们带着口罩，正在把不算珍贵的食物和石子扔到人形机甲的小腿处，空气中飘散着已淡去的催泪瓦斯味道，自知闯祸的Azazel躲在战甲舱内。

Erik感到太阳穴隐隐跳动，衷心希望自己能以畅快飙车积攒的好心情撑过这段时间。

他向战场走去。

 

“Sean，停！”在Erik开口训斥之前，他发现自己被人抢了先。

在场的人一同转向声音来处，攻击由此停了下来。

这是个“首领”，Erik判断。

来人脚步轻盈的快步走近，看起来跟他出声制止时最先停下动作的青年差不多大，Erik觉得他像是个核心区的普通大学生，除了他真是——摄人的绝顶漂亮。

仲春的阳光洒落在他栗色的发卷上，再透入脸颊光滑的洁白肌理，他微低的眼角和轻启的唇瓣勾起隐约多情的弯弧，牵引初见者的视线流连。

青年走到Erik与平民相隔距离的中间位置，他向那群愤愤的平民投去安抚的一瞥，脚下不停地朝Erik走来。

Erik简直要为自己在10码开外就能分辨他的瞳色感到讶异，那色彩鲜明得似有引力，如他从空间站被运载返回时透过战甲视窗中所见的地球般蔚蓝。

“午安，Lehnsherr少校。我是Charles，西彻斯特的平民代表。”不愿透露姓氏的蓝眼睛青年向他伸出手，Erik没有迟疑地与他干燥的手心相触，注意到与那亲和柔美的外貌并不相符的，指节的些微粗糙和掌中的硬茧。但这些与常用枪械的磨砺印记又并不相同。只是一个握手，Erik已隐约了解眼前青年的所长。

深藏不露的“对手”。Erik绕有兴致地定义。

Charles用礼貌的语调继续：“少校，我为这些不智的行为道歉，但事出有因，入驻重建区的陆军联队及您的中队从上周三起就给西彻斯特带来了一些，骚乱和麻烦。”他停顿了一下，“重建区历来少得军政的关爱，但我认为所有国民都拥有人权，大选在即，相信总统阁下并不希望在任何媒体上看到激进的人权斗士关于重建区民意收集的文章。”

Erik几乎要为这段话鼓掌，真是个诚意十足的威胁。

“Charles先生，”Erik同样礼貌的回应，“军队的驻守意味着区域开发的先兆和远胜于其他未获评估地带的安全保障，您所在的镇子及周边也许很快能发展成一个城市，在不久的将来甚至能向核心区的发达水平靠拢，为了这样的将来，我觉得做出一些牺牲是值得的，尤其是这些牺牲仅指部分物资和劳力的有偿征用及严格意义上没有达到噪音水准的声响，我想这远未构成您话中的骚乱和麻烦。”

Charles露出一个微笑，这笑容使他看起来更为温和迷人，几乎成功掩藏了眼中的锋芒，“如果您曾亲自巡查过机甲库、兵营及演练场的建设工地和周围，您就该知道这些工程从选址开始就是个完全的错误，全区唯一的医院及学校就在那附近，而从上周开始我们已经无法顺利进行教学，甚至有几个手术也无法进行，更别提这些玩意——”他用手指向红魔这台58英尺高的Mars五系战甲，“为了不绕远而在村庄的道路上跨过房屋前进给孩子们和老人带来的惊吓，我们之前都听闻过您的大名，少校，不得不说您及您中队的战功卓绝，但在治军素养上实在令人失望。”

Erik闻言用冰冷的视线扫过Janos，后者颤抖着跨前了三步立正。

“名字。”Erik简单发问。

Janos 说了两个名字，Erik眯起眼，中士赶紧补充，“我也刚了解到这是昨天傍晚发生的情况，没来得及向您汇报。“

“我为我的失职和疏忽抱歉，先生。”Erik转向Charles，“您透露的这些信息我的确未能及时得知，但请相信陆军联队的选址也有其考量，且恕MS中队无法改变军部行政单位决策下的既定事实。但如果医院和学校需要搬迁甚至重建，我的中队可以提供一定帮助，甚至，这或许是优化此两项民政设施的机会。而关于违反我中队纪律的军士所需接受的惩罚，诸位可于明天上午至军部的临时演练场一观。”

他直视Charles的双眼，捕捉到那两片蔚蓝里波澜一现，随之平静。在得到回应之前，Erik按下了耳边的微型通讯器按钮。

“Azazel，下来。”

红皮肤的中士从开启的舱门里现身，沿着机甲胸口放落的钢缆滑下来，Janos朝他使眼色，Azazel露出视死如归的神色快速迈步走到Erik右侧两步处立正。

“至于另有冒犯之处…”Erik朝Charles示意后转向他的部下，下一秒Azazel就被他踹飞出去10码，在地上滚了两圈爬起来忍痛走回到刚才的位置再次立正。

Charles忍不住开口：“少校，不需要第二次了。歉意已经收到，我也为施工围墙和机甲的涂鸦向您道歉。”

Erik看一眼红魔腿部缤纷醒目的艺术作品，他点了点头。

“您刚才提过的被延迟手术的病患，我想应该立刻转移到临时基地的随军诊所。”Erik示意Janos调车，他再次转向神色已经和缓许多甚至面露浅笑的栗发青年，“请留下联系络方式。”

Charles报出医院的通讯号码，Erik用语音通知随身的AI助手记录下来。

通讯器里传来陆军联队召开紧急会议的通知，Erik只好皱着眉回应表示会马上返回营地。

他向Charles示意自己需要离开，转身之前听见青年有些犹豫的语声：“我想我该为自己刚才对您治军素养的片面质疑再次道歉…”

Erik盯着他咬向下唇的牙齿看，那鲜艳柔软的嘴唇受到如此不公的对待让人涌起用指腹抚慰的念头。

“Erik。”他移开视线边戴上头盔边用自己可能发出的最温和的语调说，“请这样称呼。”

“如你所愿，Erik。”

发动引擎前，Erik终于忍不住又看了Charles一眼，后者已经侧过脸去跟之前的抗议者对话，嘴角再次挑起的曲线美得让人涌起贪念，渴望独自占有。

 

第二天上午Erik亲自在全中队及陆军联队军士面前对违反军纪的中队成员执行惩戒，较战场厮杀时低温一些的能量光剑烧灼背部皮肤和肌肉的残酷气息令整个演练场鸦雀无声，平民抗议者们也收起脸上原有的笑意神色凛然。直到Erik搀起两名士兵允许他们去诊所治疗，之后他脱下手套走近场边，由人群自发避让开的一条通道走进营地建筑物。他向Janos问起镇上的病患转移至诊所的情况，得到较满意的答复后，登上去往吉诺沙防卫带的运输机。

通讯器在他走向座椅时响起提示，AI助手告知是Charles用医院的通讯器发来的语音短讯。

Erik坐下来伸展双腿。

“为您的帮助和对承诺的履行向您致敬，少校。”

下一条短讯跟随而至

“谢谢，Erik。”

坐在对面的Jaons惊恐地发现他们的头儿舒展眉头露出了近似浅笑的神情。

 

一周后Erik带着自己的战甲回到M区，将这架Mars 3系的非量产机型置入已率先建好的机甲库。

演练场的磁防掩体装置及天顶将在几天内建好，整个中队迫不及待要摆脱无实训而整天只能坐进模拟仪的无聊状态。Erik同样心情不错，中队军士们当晚几乎把镇上唯一酒馆的屋顶掀翻。

酒馆的司陶特黑啤口感意外不错，Erik在制造若干个空瓶后仍丝毫不为贴近的女人和少年所动，哪怕其中不乏面容和身材姣好者，他无意中向门口瞥去，与推门进来的Charles撞上视线。

两个人都愣住一秒，之后相互颌首致意。Charles的微笑在昏沉的节能照明下宛如梦幻，他以唇语无声向Erik问候，转身走去有人等在那的桌子。Erik转向吧台再取一瓶啤酒，酒保察言观色地靠近，继续为他介绍这位“西彻斯特之星”——整个重建区最顶尖的机械技师，能设计改造所有的机械设备及民用机甲，更身兼学校的高年级教师，四年前来到贫瘠重建区的Charles受人爱戴和恋慕，成就非凡而过往成迷。

“近乎完美，除了他无法停止接受某些‘治疗’。”酒保不无惋惜的咂嘴，离开去招呼别的客人。

Erik向那张角落的桌子投过深幽视线，Charles的侧脸和单薄身形半掩在阴影里，Erik极佳的目力仍能看清他接过物品放入外套口袋的动作。

Charles再停留片刻，喝下剩余的半杯酒后起身，Erik在这刻转过去避免照面，而Charles刚走出酒馆，Erik就留下足以充当整个中队酒资的臻银箔片随之离开。

Erik绕了一圈再追过去，离酒馆半英里处他把未熄火的座驾停在Charles的几步之前。

Charles脚步只缓了一瞬就恢复速率，Erik等他走近。

“载你一程？”Erik盯着他的眼睛。

Charles眼角浮起俏皮的细纹，他靠得比安全距离更近，几乎是贴着Erik的耳廓。

“你不该对我产生兴趣，少校。”

Erik伸出空闲的胳膊轻推他后腰阻止他即刻退开。

“迟了，不过你大可拒绝直到我的兴趣消退。”

Charles眯起眼微笑，“我会从明天开始拒绝。”接着他跨坐到Erik身后的座椅上。

Erik勾起嘴角，在感受Charles环上自己的温热手臂时发动引擎。

 

车在Charles住处前停下，Erik打量这简陋的自建平房，镇里并非没有更好的住处，而坊间传闻“投资建立了学校和医院，而在这之余仍颇有积蓄”的西彻斯特之星却选择这样的居所。

“晚安，Erik。”Charles向他道别却没有转身的意思，Erik知道这算是个邀请，他早已感知体内的情热翻涌，同时讶异于脑中响起的声音告诉他想得到更多的话就别这么快。

“我要你的私人联络权限，Charles。”Erik缓慢出声。

Charles在停滞几秒后露出些微的惊讶，“我以为你会要求点别的，毕竟我们喝了些酒，而我真的不打算拒绝，但现在看来是我过高的评价了自己。”他苦笑着摇头。

“你明知并非如此。…现在，先给我你的权限，请。”Erik把声音压得更低，听起来充满诱惑。

Charles在片刻沉默后叹息了一声，他报出密码，Erik的AI助手以此开启了双向权限。

Erik返回营地前向这个美丽的谜团抛去最后一眼，并未知晓对方对他背影的注视也持续到他消失在夜色之中。

 

还未等MS实训演练场彻底启用，Erik的中队已接收到吉诺沙防卫带的增援任务，他在请示后率领MS中队Alpha小队的3台战甲前往战区，却在途中遇到了突袭苦战。

敌军出动了两个飞行中队及5台机甲，动力源及战力均极占上风。

突袭由一颗击向Erik的战甲“Magneto”的粒子飞弹开始，在这台Mar3系战甲最令敌方生畏的磁震领域顺利展开前，他已被两台敌方MS战甲的自杀式近战搏击动作从己方阵型中逼退。

Erik察觉到敌方用意，他冷静在机舱内向其他两架战甲施令重组阵型并调动中队增援，同时从战甲背部的弹匣中发射出数枚碎弹暂时迫退蜂拥上来的一队战机，Magneto立在距地面数百英尺的半空，从容地从腰间拔住光斧的能量手柄，粒子光束挡下并反弹战机不断盘旋俯冲射来的激光弹，三驾战机被击中坠毁。Magneto抬高手柄架挡由上劈下的光剑，机甲身周的磁震领域逐渐展开，被银灰亮边点缀的全黑战甲无愧战神系列中的最强之名，Erik在手动制式下一面操作挥舞光斧的右臂逼退两台敌军MS的进击，一面把藏在左前臂中的来复枪架起，肃清不断骚扰战局的飞行器。

红魔及飓风两台Mars 5系战甲也摆脱自己暂时的困境缩短与Magneto之间的距离预备重整阵型，而在此刻，距离飓风最近的一台敌方量产战甲突然在弹出驾驶舱后自爆动力中枢，飓风被强大的能量冲击和爆炸气流掀飞出去，红魔也遭受波及，Magneto则被剩余的4台战甲迅速包围并同时展开自毁式攻击，数颗反磁弹在机体周遭连续爆开，三把光剑同时劈向Magneto，两把斩向右臂和左肩，一把直击驾驶舱。反磁弹作用下的Magneto由于自体的磁震效应无法消除四周的斥力被困在一个椎体区域内，机体右臂已被光剑划开，反冲而上的能量波动喷溅在机舱内，Erik在机体剧震中用尽全力躲开前胸这一记致命直刺，能量束还是几乎烧融外甲，两颗粒子飞弹随之袭到，驾驶舱因连续的猛击开始挤压变形，在整个机体遭受毁灭性攻击的前一瞬，Erik施行了决然之举，他拉下动力闸彻底关闭Magneto的动力源，让战甲如废弃的钛合金块般在丧失所有动力和磁感的情况下坠向地面，两秒后核融合动力引擎顺利启动，机体坠地前一瞬再次喷射升空以此脱出包围，反磁弹制造的囚笼此时成为敌方机甲的困境，Magneto如同逆袭的死神，在飓风和红魔的粒子飞弹掩护下用光斧劈开其中两台的动力中枢，再升起肩炮击落刚脱困的一台，最后一台则是被吸入再次展开的磁震领域被磁暴粒子完全洞穿。

敌方不敢恋战，剩余的战机迅速撤离，己方的援军几乎同时赶到，击毁落后的几架。

询问Erik状况的焦急语声在通讯器里接连响起，他把再次翻涌上来的满口鲜血吐出，再将掌心皮肉被烫得粘上动力闸的左手撕扯下来，Erik将战甲的系统切换至AI制式，沉声下令指挥中队返回营地。

他关闭还在不断传递嘈杂的通讯设备，闭目平复自己的呼吸，任冷汗浸湿整件防护服。

 

“拉下动力闸，同步发动核引擎，核熔炉需要数秒时间准备。”

Erik清楚记得危急时在Magneto通讯器里响起的声音，那是理应只会从自己私人通讯器里发出的——Charles镇定而关切的声音。

“好运，Erik，别死。”

 

TBC.

\-----------------------  
之后会有比较详细的背景和其他设定，先介绍一下Erik的战甲——

Mars-3-03A 绰号Magneto

61英尺高，全黑新金属合金外甲，驾驶舱在机体前胸处，主动力源在背部，核融合助推器在双腿

综合型，近战及远程战力皆具备

备有S级动力源，蓄电力，核融合动力

制式：手动制式、半手动制式、AI制式、近程遥控、搏击程式调用制式【后两个制式暂时没有】

具磁震护罩，磁波干扰/震荡领域【对付战机群的】及空间磁爆【大招】

武器装备——

手持激光战斧【带磁震荡】，粒子匕首【嵌入左腕】，重型粒子光束炮【肩炮，从右肩部升起】，激光来复枪【嵌入左前臂】

背部装载中子导弹五枚，三枚小型核弹，生化弹两枚，碎弹若干枚

 

以上设定可能会有修改，且战甲会不断升级


	2. Chapter 2

Erik站在机甲库中央的架高的栈桥上，注视正在被修复右臂及前胸外甲的Magneto，巨大焊枪焊接机体的强烈闪光爆裂在他暗绿色的眼底。这并非损毁最严重的一次，却带给他前所未有的冲击。  
Mar 3系战甲非量产机型，一台的造价及所需的材质、资源和工期远超4系和5系机型，整个3系仅出产过三台且只有一台仍在服役，为了给眼前的战甲挑选匹配的机师，四年前军部在3000名战甲机师中进行了为期6个月的甄选，选拔项目包括战甲机理，远程即战力，搏击即战力，阵型战术及精神感应，当时仅22岁却有长达8年军龄在吉诺沙防卫带07 MS中队担任中士的Erik拿到了进入最后甄选的综合分，是人选里唯一一个来自重建区的战争孤儿。之后在军部的终审中他战胜其余九个，他还清楚记得自己第一次进入Magneto驾驶舱中烧灼在脑中的亢奋。  
四年里Erik的精神感应分值一直在提升，当动力源开启，他们一同从机甲库开启的天顶升空，他认为自己几乎能感受得到战甲的动力中枢里传递出的激越震颤，他们彼此感应，无法分割。  
Magneto是他穿越生死的盔甲和武装，是他往返炼狱的战友和伙伴，更是灵魂的另一层躯壳，是难平怒火和沸腾杀意的载体。  
Erik从未想过会有第二个人能如他一般了解Magneto，不，甚至更胜于他的了解。  
Charles。  
Erik低声念出这个名字。

AI助手告知Emma Frost请求通话，Erik许可了接通。  
“查无此人。”对方难得充满挫败的语气从通讯器里透出来。  
“再查。”Erik简短地说。  
“哪怕加个请字，少校，恐怕你尚未达到配置文职副官的级别。”Emma讥讽地说。  
“请。”  
清晰地听到对方牙齿摩擦的声音后Erik轻笑了一声“作为交换，下个月我会去检测所当你的实验鼠。”  
“令人感动。但我不得不提醒你，Erik，别给自己找麻烦。”  
“真想知道哪个军人没有足够多的麻烦。”  
Emma叹息着关闭了通讯。Erik重新望向他的战甲，再一次默念那个名字。

再次见面的时候已经入夏，学校被迁至镇子的另一头。  
Erik停车在那些只有简单划分区域作用的栅栏旁，他回应Alex和Sean的招呼——镇里的青少年很快与“并不是那么讨厌”的中队军士熟悉起来。  
“Charles在上课。”Alex回答Erik的询问，他指向现在镇上唯一超过三层的民用建筑。“二楼西北角那间。”   
教室的窗子都开着，Erik从走廊上一个很偏的角度看进去，Charles正在讲课，头发长了一点，因为偏高的气温有几缕汗湿的发卷黏在额边和鬓角，Erik盯着那些弯曲看了一会，对方敏锐地察觉了他的视线，他们对视了一瞬，Charles的授课因此中止了两秒，之后他继续看向Erik，从容流畅地再次开口。  
Charles欣赏军官薄唇边流露出的些微笑意，对方向他点头，然后转身离开。Charles回到讲台上翻动书页，看一眼腕上的手表。

“有段时间没见了，Erik。”Charles朝等待自己的军官走过去，每一步都踩在自己心跳的节奏上。直到伸手就能触碰对方的脸颊，Charles停下来。  
“两个月，Charles。”  
两个月来他们偶尔通过短讯，关于学校及医院的搬迁和Erik伤势的痊愈，除此之外闭口不言，他们对谈论天气都没有兴趣，于是Erik把手里的备用头盔递过来，Charles偏头接到手里。  
“如果接下来你没课的话。”  
Charles微笑，他再次跨坐到Erik身后，戴上头盔毫不迟疑地揽上军官劲瘦的腰身。

Erik骑得很快，车停下的时候Charles还盯着他修剪得短短的金棕色发尾发愣，接着他注意到已经到达目的地，在脸颊微微烧灼起来时松开自己的胳膊。  
这是镇子外围靠近胡杨林的一片起伏的草地，一些野花点缀其中，Charles偶尔会自己过来享受清闲，他转过身，还没来得及开个玩笑来赞许Erik对首次“约会”的选址，就看到了矗立在林边的威严战甲，墨黑色的外甲被阳光勾出璀璨的轮廓，Magneto像个静默的神祇，目光沉谧。Charles怔了几秒，无法控制自己向那个磁场走去的脚步。  
“我想他会对你说，好久不见。”  
Erik的声音响起在身后。  
“Charles，Xavier。”  
Charles觉得有一只手骤然捏住了心脏，而后缓缓放松，他停下来，听见Erik的军靴摩擦草叶的声响，与自己的心跳一起撞击在耳朵里。  
Erik与他并肩而立，“我们该重新认识，作为Magneto的创造者和机师。”  
Charles试图找回自己的呼吸，而他回应之前，Erik在连串笃定的判断后提出了一个问题。  
“四年前，是你选中了我？”他的嗓音里带上了隐约的震动。  
因为这句问话Charles再次感到了窒息，在Erik遇险时出声进行操作指示后，他已有了被探查证实原有身份的准备，却并没有准备好被揭穿另一个，漫长的，折磨而甜蜜的秘密。  
这个秘密早该被那些醒悟和变故，痛楚和伤害泯灭，他在几个月前还从未料想过Erik Lehnsherr会再次出现在自己的视野里，至少，远没有这么快。  
Charles吸进去一些氧气，他不清楚过了多长时间，当他终于能控制住声音的抖动，Charles转过来看向Erik。  
“你的综合分值是最高的，虽然这不足以完全影响终审的判定。”  
Erik在一阵同样过久的凝视后出声，“所以？”  
Charles只好把低垂的眼睛再抬起来，“是的，我选中了你。”  
Erik眼中斑驳交错的纹理仿佛张开的网，缓慢而不可阻挡地笼罩下来。  
Charles用手指抵住他落下的唇，他近乎呢喃地问，“告诉我你第一次想这么做是什么时候。”  
Erik拿开他的手指“你说‘午安’的时候。”  
Charles露出微笑，他闭上眼把唇送过去。  
Erik却退开了一点，“告诉我你什么时候选中我。”  
Charles咬唇的动作使对方加重呼吸的力道。  
“在你进入首项测试，度过监测期的第一天时，就选中了你。”  
“监测期似乎有一个月。”Erik忍不住用鼻尖蹭他。  
“我们可以接吻了吗？”Charles不确定自己是在说话还是仅用气流挤过齿缝。  
Erik回答了他。

他们来不及聊得更多和做得更多，Erik就接到中队被派遣向吉诺沙执行紧急任务的命令。  
Erik坐在驾驶舱里重新翻看那些零散不成体系的资料，关于设计者资料完全缺失的Mars 3系，只存在于大学传闻里16岁就能独立设计量产机体的天才少年，四年前被扣上通敌罪而被隐秘处决的议和派议员及随之弥散的家族。  
几周前他在那个家族的资料中找到一个被标注为死亡的名字。  
死在四年前战区放射性爆炸中的，年仅20的Charles Xavier。  
需要以重金购买用来抑制放射性伤害并有止痛作用的违禁药剂的Charles Xavier。  
他还活着。  
Erik为此把其余一切纷杂的情绪都压抑下去，他合上资料，再次觉得无比庆幸。  
通讯器传出轻微的嘈杂声，Erik睁开眼。  
“Charles？”  
对方静了几秒，才像被捉住在做坏事的小孩般尴尬回应。  
“我…只是想确定你们的安全。”  
Erik感到一阵焦躁，纵使他才是那个执意探究和揭穿隐秘，引导事情发展至此的人。他回忆几小时前Charles嘴唇的味道，又不愿后悔。  
“抱歉，是我引发了这一切，你该离开重建区，Charles，现在更不安全的是你，如果你……”  
“我没有很多选择，Erik。”Charles打断他。  
哦，当然，他没法在核心区和要塞买到那该死的药剂。  
“而现在，我也不想离开了。”  
Erik听得懂这句话，他即刻懊悔起自己今天临别前抱得不够紧。

他们每天都会通话，Charles告诉他更多Magneto可执行的优化操作，帮他开启隐藏的制式，教他如何提高精神感应。他与敌机对战时Charles却不会出声，他只是让Erik知道自己在那儿，而非做出任何指示。虽然技师有足够的自信确保这条他们专属的通讯线路安全，而他显然对Erik更有信心。  
此外，他们花费大量的时间调情，整个中队都疑惑于他们的头儿这次任务期间几乎住进了战甲。  
“你该去看看其他人的系统启动提示。”Charles在备课的时候轻声笑着向Erik提议。  
Erik为此愚蠢地爬进了红魔的驾驶舱瞪着那里面的控制屏，最终他发现了只有Magneto的启动提示中最后一行有“好运，Erik。”的句子。  
他一直以为这算是军部的人性化设定，却不知是Charles在与他相见前就为他置入的，伴随他四年的福音。  
Erik找不出任何理由去压抑自己对Charles日益膨胀的迷恋，而担忧的阴影也随之扩散，他不知道自己是否有能力确保Charles的安全，确保他不再受到任何伤害。  
Magneto劈开最后一台敌方战甲的动力源，Erik听见防卫带指挥中心传来关于任务完成的冰冷确认，另一边是Charles几不可闻地叹息。  
Erik在那刻不去想如何理清自己的感情和思绪，他只想回到他身边去。

分别两周后的下午，Charles又从窗口看到Erik出现在走廊里。他下意识地低头看表，在度过冗长的剩余课时后，下楼走到等在那里的他面前。  
目光的交缠能被演绎出来的话，他们的舌头应该都快伸进对方喉咙里了。  
离开学校不远他们就停在路边接吻，Erik把Charles抱在身前困进怀里，他们边吻边磨蹭，为了避免射在裤子里才气喘着停下来。

在Charles的坚持下，Erik总算同意在天黑之前做些别的。  
Charles把自己全凭记忆绘出的Magneto图纸展示给Erik，那些图纸在四年间累积到十份，每一份都代表新版本的改进，Erik看到第四张时发现所展示的性能已经超过了现在的战甲，这些足够让Erik了解军部为什么要秘密处决Charles，他是个太强大的威胁。  
而那段最残酷的经历，他们谁都不愿在这天提起，在Charles拿出随身携带的微型针剂注射后，Erik也只是松开紧握的拳头带着他进入Magneto的驾驶舱内。  
Charles并不仅是普通的机体设计者，他设计的范围从动力中枢到武器装备，从驾驶舱到机体外甲，包括机体的高度重量的细微调整，材质的最大化利用和能量的极限装载，系统的配置和每个运转程式的设定，测算并证实每个细节到位需要的精密计算都出自他手，甚至还参与了整个研发项目的督导。就如Erik所言，他是Magneto的创造者。  
这个创造者在四年后再次进入“Cerebra”——Charles这样称呼Magneto的驾驶舱，鉴于他设计出Mar 3系时还不到18岁，Erik怀疑Magneto的腿也有自己的名字。Charles一边向Erik简要解释他把私人通讯权限远程接驳到战甲的原理一边用熟练到极致的动作在控制屏上调出各项操作及数据面板。那些快速滚动的指令串和数据源，闪动的光标让他感到亲切和振奋。在一阵沉浸后他才注意到Erik的注视，Charles侧过脸露出个揶揄的微笑。  
“怎么？现在发现Charles Xavier这个通敌份子的真正目的就是为了进入Cerebra窃取系统对每次机战的数据记录及更机密的军方情报？”  
“我确实发现他对战甲的兴趣和怀念远胜于对我。”Erik在狭窄的机舱里与他贴得更近。  
Charles因为耳边的吐息微微仰起脸，“所以你该如何处置他？我的少校？”  
Erik轻咬Charles的颈侧，把手伸进他T恤的下摆，在舔咬的间隙里答非所问，“你和Magneto的精神感应分值是多少，我知道你测过。”  
“95。” Charles轻哼出这个数字。  
“比我更高。”Erik把他转向正面解开他的牛仔裤纽扣并拉下拉链，再轮流吮吸Charles开启的双唇。“如果我们在Cerebra里做爱，Magneto能感应到多少？”  
Charles被这个想法的刺激得全身颤抖，他推着隔着布料揉捏他上下敏感处的Erik。  
“别在这儿……”  
Erik把控制屏切换至外部视窗。  
“我们出去。”他轻笑着“天黑了。”

他们推搡着从战甲机舱下来走到林边，Charles已经近乎赤裸，Erik把他推倒在垫着自己军服外套的草地上，然后他脱掉靴子，解开军裤露出里面湿了一片的深色织物。  
没有月光，星星也并不明亮，最亮的那几颗大约是建造中的空间站。军部基地的照明取代了整个镇子的街灯，即使在位于边缘的此处也能分享到些微光亮，天空由此看起来呈现一种异样的暗绿。  
他们就在这昏暗的野外纠缠，Erik压住Charles在他身上各处舔咬吮吸，很快就让他扭动着射了第一次。  
Erik吞下Charles的精液，把在镇上用餐时留下的黄油从军裤口袋里拿出来，之后他把裤子脱掉，先在自己弹出挺立的阴茎上抹上一层润滑，再重新俯身打开Charles的双腿去找他身后的入口。  
Erik用指腹按压那些褶皱，把那慌张的紧缩安抚成迫切的翕动，当那里开合着发出邀请，他把整根沾满油脂的手指抵进去，Charles不适的嘶声伴随着温热内壁欲拒还迎的推挤，Erik俯身安抚他委屈微噘的唇，抽动的同时把第二根指头也塞进去，拇指在颤动的会阴处轻刮，Charles因为这样的刺激呻吟着弓起腰，把进犯的异物吞到更深处，Erik先用另一只手来回抚摸他的鼠蹊，又轻柔按压急促起伏的小腹，以舌尖卷起他的乳头，再由下至上用舌苔刮蹭。修长粗砺的手指在柔嫩窄道里旋转探索，很快被找到弱点的Charles溢出难以自控的哽咽，Erik用三根手指戳上去，Charles摇着头挣扎，而几次戳刺后胯部的动作就从躲避变为迎合，翘起的阴茎跟随着体内手指的节奏频频蹭过Erik前胸。  
Erik察觉甬道的松软，指间也变得更为粘黏，他在Charles压抑的抽气声中抽出手指，再次分开并架高Charles无意识并拢的双腿，幽深的眼睛盯住那为他打开的潮湿淫靡的极乐之源，他一手固定并托高Charles后腰，一手扶住自己沾满前液的涨硬龟头缓缓进入那温热的销魂洞穴。  
Charles尖叫着用指头抠进他手臂的肌肉，被巨大性器劈开的痛楚几乎击溃了他的矜傲。  
“…太…大了…停下…”  
Erik不停，他感受得到因为勃发的性欲不断渗出皮肤的汗液一点点汇集起来在躯干上流淌，忍耐多时渴望进入的缠绵天堂正为他开启，他仍克制着不猛然撞入，而是在缓慢推进中享受。直到Charles的内壁开始纠缠吮吸已进入的柱体，Erik终于忍不住将等不及被慰藉的最后部分顶了进去。  
Charles因为这蛮横的占有举动失神了片刻，他发不出声音，Erik这才发现原本该闪现天幕的星斗都掉落进他蓄满泪水的眼睛，那迷蒙的蓝盛满极致的诱惑，随着轻柔抽插的动作一点点溢出来，Erik扣住Charles的腰侧一下比一下用力地撞进他股间，喘息地看他白皙的手指骨节凸出地抓紧草茎又无力放开，Erik想吻他微张着不断流露呻吟的嘴唇，又想看他半睁半闭的美丽眼睛，想品尝他小巧圆润不断涌动喉结，又想爱抚他挺立的红肿不堪的乳头。被情欲征服的Charles美到极致，而他体内紧窒绵软得让Erik渴望一生都嵌在里面，Erik不断撞向手指找到的点要带给他同样的欢乐和眷恋，在Charles咬住嘴唇挣扎的时候滑开一点轻轻研磨，在他因为难耐蹙眉时又再顶上去。  
Charles哭叫着Erik的名字求饶，下一声却又毫无章法地鼓励他更有力的侵犯。  
而真正的狂欢还没有开始。  
当进入变得没有任何阻碍，Erik知道这具甜美的身体已经做好了完全的准备，在Charles顶点将至的时候撤出来，把四肢绵软的他翻转过去。  
“不…”Charles发出柔软的幼兽叫声般的抗拒。  
Erik吻他的耳后，握住他阴茎轻揉，哄他就范。

Charles不觉得自己能用这个姿势继续，却被诱惑着任Erik摆布，他收缩着空虚的后穴，那里仍留着刚才被入侵开拓的鲜明触感，火辣，疼痛还有远大于这些的酥麻快意，他的大腿轻颤，膝盖软得无法撑起身体重量，只能依靠Erik肌肉紧绷的手臂把他的小腹托高，臀部随之翘起。背后的男人俯身上来，前胸贴紧他的后背，腿部的弯折也与自己嵌合，Charles感到他托在小腹的手移到身后，臀瓣被掰开，那尺寸傲人的灼热阳具终于再次插了进来，Charles喘息着用手臂支撑自己，被填满的饱胀感充实而羞耻，但他还是忍不住把下身往后靠去，贪婪地吸进那跳动勃发的硬物，让Erik完整的楔入进来。  
Charles感受着Erik的强健肢体把自己完全覆盖，感受他的嘴唇在自己耳后和脖子上不断亲吻，他们手指交缠，肌肤相贴而汗水粘黏，胸间应和的心跳和身下振动的脉搏融在一起。  
短暂的温存后，Erik开始带着Charles体验这个姿势的疯狂与美妙，无尽的深入、完整的贴合、原始交媾般的淫乱。Charles的腰在剧烈的摇晃里不断塌软，又不断被Erik拉高并捅得更深，Charles着魔般地揉搓自己的阴茎和阴囊，唾液滴在身前的草地上，Erik胯间的毛发和身下的草茎激起他体表的刺痒，体内则充满被Erik攻击敏感点的酥麻，快感一点点堆积到高峰再颓然崩塌，Charles的全身都泛起颗粒，他伏低上半身好让乳尖也能得到摩擦的抚慰，他的理智逐渐涣散，完全遵照本能毫无矜持地剥开了自己高耸性器的顶端，他用指尖刮蹭那里，身体前后感知的愉悦终于在脑内交汇至顶点，阴茎痉挛弹跳了几下，把精液喷出来。Erik慢下动作享受Charles高潮时内部的急剧收缩带来的快意，他揉动Charles此时敏感颤栗的臀瓣，拨弄轻按他们湿得不像样的连接处，同时伸手到Charles胯下撸动他还在继续流出精液的阴茎，延长高潮的余韵。  
Charles再被翻过身抱起的时候，近乎无奈地瞪着眼前把他下身抬高又插进去的Erik，下一秒就被紧紧吻住。他的入口和肠道已被充分开拓，体内开始分泌的润滑液体让每个抽插都舒服得要命，但男人对持久力始终有所计较，Charles愤恨不甘而意乱情迷地又被操射了一次，才收紧后穴让Erik终于射进自己体内。

发现Erik没有退出的意思，Charles惊慌起来，他想要移动身体让Erik撤出，却被男人俯身压住，用四肢缠紧，微弱的光亮下Erik幽暗的绿眼里全是如兽的渴求光芒。翻滚挣扎的动作中没有完全软下来的性器反而滑得更深，Charles反弓起背，下意识缩紧的甬道让Erik从喉间发出惬意的低吟，他低头在Charles脖子上轻柔啃噬，而后吻上肿胀的唇瓣，从轻吻到深吻，当Erik把舌头伸进Charles喉间，后者几乎产生自己要被他吞噬的错觉。  
Charles无法欺骗自己，他乖顺于Erik的恣意和强悍，迷醉于他的侵占和给予，满足于他对自己汹涌难平的渴望。  
他也渴望了太久。  
他们不断接吻，依然胶合的身体在草地上轻缓地律动，直到Erik再次勃起在Charles体内。

Charles仰头靠向树干，他披着Erik的外套避免被粗糙的树皮刮伤背部，不知餍足的男人把他的左腿挂在臂间，揽高他的腰不断顶进，Charles光裸的右腿垂落下来，却起不到任何支撑的作用，仅有蜷缩的拇趾能在身体回落时刮蹭到地面的草叶，两个人的体液融在Charles体内的熔炉里，又被不断捣入的肉刃挤压出细小的泡沫从结合处溢出，再顺着Charles右腿内侧流向脚踝，最终滴落到地面。  
Charles的嗓子已经干哑得发不出任何声音，只能用甜腻的鼻音表达袭遍自己全身的欢愉，直到Erik再一次用爱意将他灌满。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles最先感觉到的是扫在后颈的呼吸，温暖而沉重的气流熨烫在晨间变得敏感的皮肤上。之后是从躯干各处涌起的疼痛，尖锐或酸胀的，这些疼痛在来源处嚣叫，又沿着肢体游走，交汇融合后只剩下两处跳动的鲜明，一处在胸腔里，一处在两腿间。  
Charles舍不得睁开眼，他蜷缩起来，把自己更深地埋进身后的怀抱里，在腰间手臂收紧时发出一声满足的喟叹，那些疼痛也仿佛变得惬意。  
Erik的胡渣刮上他的肩膀，接着把嘴唇压在那里留下很多湿印，Charles抓住他滑下自己腹部的手掌，又在那团沉甸甸的火热轻缓顶入股间时松开。  
他们在探入窗帘洒了半床的晨光里抚摸和磨蹭彼此，紧贴的赤裸身体很快覆上薄汗，在深色床单的映衬下折出隐约的光泽。  
直到他们先后射出来，Erik仍轻柔套弄着Charles，爱抚的节奏让Chalres舒服得困意又起，他仍然闭着眼睛，很快再次睡了过去。  
再醒来的时候身体已经又一次被清理过了，疼痛也变得似乎不再那么折磨，只是身边的温热已经凉下去，Charles对坠向心底的失落感无能为力。  
Erik回了营地，他当然得回去。Charles在床头摸索，他把自己研制的微型通讯器——一块带吸附性的金属圆片贴在耳后，期待自己会有一条留言，却没有如愿。他在床头靠了一会，抽着气起身去洗漱，即使已经被悉心照料过，体内残余的触感和情事带来的躯体酸涩仍难以忽视，Charles盯着镜子里即使把衬衫纽扣完全扣上也无法掩盖的痕迹，几不可闻地叹息。  
走出浴室回到床边，Charles以为回了营地的人推开了卧室门。  
Charles知道自己惊喜的表情完全无法掩饰，但他并不想花时间在意。  
在殚精竭虑的筹谋布局里，他几乎成功做到了忽视掉整整四年的孤寂。为了计划的周密和其他谋事者的安危，Charles选择独自做那个近乎处于无援的中心，绝不进行非必要的联络和会面，与所有人保持距离——无论是首都的远亲、各区的局内人士、还是M重建区里本该亲近的友邻和同僚，只用线路和程式构建绝密的通讯网络，去接收和分析那些残忍的罪行证据。  
他只有24岁，却在几乎被彻底摧毁后把自己筑进了无形而最坚实的精神壁垒里。  
只有Erik是不同的，这个让他通过观察全息影像就爱上的军人，强悍坚定到难以被任何人掌控，且无所畏惧。在惨烈的逃亡时期，黑暗仿若无尽的艰难旅程里，Charles甚至惊讶于自己仍会时常想起那个军人，记起他在监测期每天的极限测试里被模拟仪折磨到昏迷界限时仍保持锐利的眼睛。仇恨，绝望和愤怒充斥在那变得暗绿的眼睛里，聚合成无法摧毁的意志力，让Charles在呼吸阻滞而心跳急促。  
他是Charles唯一的难以割舍，Charles会放任自己想起他，记起当时自己为他涌起的情愫，从欣赏震撼柔软成恋慕只在转念。  
尽管他们终究没那个幸运只成为彼此的爱人。他们有交织的仇恨共同的敌人，背负着残酷的过去和沉重的责任走在尖利的刀锋上，他们该摒弃那些所有会诱发软弱的感情，做单纯的共事者。  
而也许他还能放任自己再软弱一天，一整天都待在Erik的怀抱里，与他交谈，被他触碰。  
Charles微笑着看向穿着军服走近床边的英俊军官。  
“还以为要吻醒你才行。”Erik用手指划过Charles的脸颊，他的眼睛又变为暗绿色，却盛满温柔和忧虑。  
“我还没醒呢。”Charles仰头轻声说。  
Erik如他所愿地吻住他。

他们在餐桌上解决Erik带回的早餐，Charles把燕麦粥吞下去，任Erik的军靴在桌下轻蹭着他的脚踝，他感觉那细微的骚动往上侵袭，脸颊因此持续发着热。之后根据Erik的建议他们又转移回床上，心不在焉地开始下古西洋棋，顾及着刚换的干净床单，他们总算克制地只在视线偶尔纠缠过久时交换亲吻。一局过后两个人都渐渐认真起来，时间在对弈间过得飞快，不等他们开始讨论外出用餐的计划，Erik就在通讯器里接到即刻去营地参与陆军联队紧急会议的通知。  
Charles在心里低叹，原来一天都已太奢侈，而Erik在临走前显得有些犹豫，他欲言又止，过了几秒才皱着眉开口，“除了学校和医院，尽量待在家里，Charles。”  
Charles并非不懂他的意思，几乎连他未说出口的话都清楚知晓，他在Erik嘴唇上轻吻，目送他走出门口。

之后Charles走进工作间，他启动由自己改制的，不逊于大多数军用高精设备的光维终端接收信息并用程式整理，再一次检测过加密算法后，Charles开始对最新获取整理的也是最后一批信息进行加密操作，时间已经迫近，也许还剩一周，也许仅余三天，Charles并不打算在这个时候做更多的冒险，已筛选出的若干个关键信息点从理论上说足够作为定罪的铁证。  
世上没有万无一失的计划，Charles想，而与Erik的相遇无疑推快了实施进程，有利有弊，但Charles选择希冀和信任。  
他开启耳后植入式芯片的联网功能，把加密数据传输储存起来。  
一周后，Charles在傍晚的时候出门，这次他开了车，他的药品供给人发送留言约他在重建区另一个镇上交易。路上Charles向在大约半英里处尾随他的两台战甲发送了伪造指令，在大约十五秒的迟疑后，战甲掉头前往兵营驻地方向，Charles在这时发动了助推的能量引擎，将车速提升了三倍驶向目的地。  
警戒装置响起的时候，Charles知道自己大约有三分钟的时间。他把全息控制面板调出将车切换为装甲模式的，在向Magneto传送呼救信号及确切经纬前犹豫了几秒，然后缓慢地呼吸了一次。  
“抱歉，Erik。”

Charles对双方每一类型的战甲都不陌生，甚至通晓其细枝末节，监视屏里出现的三台战甲是敌军的Cerberus三系，两军中机体最小的机型，灵活易于配合，专司联合暗杀突袭，和缉捕。Charles接驳上卫星系统，从几个角度观察从二十英里外快速逼近的这三台战甲，不得不感叹对手也确实花费了不少功夫来把戏做足，且不论火力装备，除了内部手动制式系统及动力源储存室的结构，从其他方面几乎无可分辨这是己军的仿制和伪造，甚至连队内配合的行进模式都效仿得相当到位。  
Charles勾起嘴角，在他选择的防护与反击制式下，车身金属外壳在原子重组原理下变为更加坚固的合金外甲，并从底盘和车轮后部往地下伸出尖桩，在入地十数码后释出混凝胶将车体固定在地面，防护屏障快速展开，车顶、车底、两侧及尾部的火力装置在同时就位。  
战甲分队迫近至70码，Charles动了动手指，一枚粒子飞弹擦着左前轮斜飞升空。同时他听见Erik克制紧绷的呼吸声从私人通讯器里传出来，几乎能在脑中描绘他愠怒地咬紧牙关的表情。  
“Erik，给一点时间，别下杀手。”  
Erik没有回答，Charles对自己苦笑了一下，Magneto在几秒后出现在显示屏上，出现的同时用光斧斩断了正在躲避飞弹的那台机甲左臂——他没有劈向动力源室。  
Charles盯着光维终端，根据显示屏影像及交战区域场力变化的实时数据记录，即时整理出的分析结论被源源不断地输出。此时装甲被从后方包抄的一台战甲用激光炮连续击中，而被牢牢固定在地面的车身甚至没有太大幅度的震动。  
“屏障和装甲大约能抵御3枚中子弹程度的攻击。”Charles仿佛是在自语，而Magneto变得沉稳且不失凌厉的进击动作告诉他，Erik听到了。  
Charles通过车载终端破解侵入了距离最近这台战甲的系统，而绝无胜算的对方显然很快接收到撤离的指令，Charles仅来得及获取到一些类似操作记录的表层数据。  
无须Charles出声，Magneto已收起光斧落回地面并无追击打算。

他们在重建区郊外失修的国道路面上停留着，两台武装由里至外地相持静默了一阵。  
Charles把信息录入芯片，又把车载终端完全拆下塞进手提包里。  
他消除屏障走出车外，靠近Magneto后他朝驾驶舱仰起头。  
“载我一程吧，Erik。混凝胶12小时后才失效，我得明天过来取车了。”  
Magneto没有迟疑地单膝跪了下来，并伸延手臂为他搭好靠近驾驶舱的斜坡。Charles简直要为战甲呈现的这个动作心跳不已。  
Erik攀着打开的舱门把手伸给Charles，脸上隐约显露一种介于恼火和不甘之间的表情，Charles纵然满腹心事也忍不住为这表情弯起嘴角。Erik半搂住他拽进机舱，把他推到驾驶席落座，自己站在一旁在控制面板上操作，切换自动制式并给出返回镇子的指令。两个人在Magneto行进的震动间继续无话，直到Charles叹息出声。  
“你可以责怪我，Erik，也可以发问。该到我们言及这些的时候了。”  
还是没有应答。驾驶舱并不宽敞，容纳两个成年男子已近饱和，因而他们离得极近，Charles甚至能感觉到身旁的躯体紧绷着，他垂下手臂就能碰到Erik的膝盖。所以他这么做了，他把手掌放在上面，偏头往上看Erik的脸，那充满孩子气的赌气表情早已不见，取而代之的是凝重和思索。  
“Erik？”  
军官低下头与Charles目光相触又移开，“我会杀了Shaw，在一个月后的M区新金属矿脉旁的军设所落成仪式上。”  
即使Charles对这个信息毫不意外，他的瞳孔仍在听到Erik说出这句话时收缩。  
“而我想针对Shaw你另有计划。”Erik继续，“过去的一小时证实了这点，Charles，这一小时还证实了别的，我们之间毫无信任。这不仅是你的，或仅是我的错。之前有不少就此交流的机会，被我们刻意忽视。”  
我信任你，信任到甚至无所顾忌地利用你。但Charles无法把这句说出口，现在还不行。  
“我的确另有计划，而这计划必须保证Shaw活着，至少，在一段时期里。”他用另一句取而代之。  
“恐怕你不能如愿。”Erik语调坚决而机械。

Charles在面板上做了点操作，Magneto停了下来。他从驾驶座上站起，绕到椅背后接近Erik。  
“你明知道的，Erik，不能如愿的是你，因为刚才Magneto出现在那里，Shaw就不会再过来送死，这是你的选择已经导致的后果，”他停顿一下，放轻了声音接下去，“相较于对自己筹划良久计划的坚持，你选择了确保我的安全。”  
Erik把眉头拧紧。“别自大，Charles，之前我已遭遇过同样被伪造成对战方的围剿战，你也清楚，这足以说明Shaw盯上了我，而我的计划里不是只有这一次机会，这甚至算不上一个最好的机会。”  
“你明白我究竟是否只是在表达自大。”  
沉默再次笼罩下来，Erik固执地看着机窗外变得愈加浓重的夜色，直到Charles抚上他脸颊并把他转向自己。  
“认真听着，我相信你知道，仅仅是杀了Shaw并不是最佳的选项。”Charles专注地凝视他的双眼。  
Erik也同样凝视着他，“别说你不希望他死。”  
“我想要的，比他的死更多。”Charles的语气冷酷而坚决。  
片刻后，Erik极缓慢地眨了一下眼，他伸出手臂，把手掌拢向Charles的肩膀，再往后贴到他的背上，接着在滑下一个距离后着力在Charles腰间，把他向自己的方向揽近。  
Charles知道自己目光中的锐利随着这个动作即刻柔软下来，他抬起手将手指陷入Erik后脑的发丝中去。  
“让我知道吧，Charles，你到底比我能想象到的还要强大多少。”Erik在嘴唇间距离一点点消失时这么说。

然而他们能好好说话是又一个小时之后的事了。Erik用一个带着Charles味道的吻结束了这场胡闹，Charles喘息着，他轻抚Erik的脸颊，也许现在不是个好时机，但他真的有点想知道刚才Magneto的精神感应数值会呈现怎样的变化。  
Charles因此露出一个浅笑，伸手帮直起身的Erik拉上军服裤子的拉链——Erik总是不穿防护服。他们再花了一点时间整理自己，Erik把控制台下手提包里的车载终端取出来，Charles快速地将其启动联网并将芯片里的数据导入进去，几分钟后他用投射键盘即时编写了解密程序，开始进行数据解密。  
整个过程持续了大约一刻钟，Erik安静地看着数据在全息屏上的翻滚，直到Charles发出轻微的呼气声。  
Erik将双手分别撑在控制台边缘及驾驶座的椅背上，他盯着屏幕。  
Charles先调出了一张图片，他注意到Erik收紧了手指关节。  
Sebastian Shaw，联邦国防部长，政府主战派的中坚，在半球战争爆发10年后就任，连任迄今已经11年，作为前军部元帅，他在战争前10年内的战功可谓显赫，利用对新金属矿脉的加大探测和开采，对MS研发量产及军队MS化的推崇，一度扭转了联邦建立不久人口不足而不利征兵的严重劣势，依靠最顶尖的MS研发力量及探测新金属矿脉方面的领先科技，联邦军在之后的11年内一直略占上风。  
而这场冗长的战争至今已进入僵持损耗的阶段，双方的能源学家都开始严厉斥责这21年的战争极大加速了本就日益贫瘠的母星资源损毁并预计所有的资源会在10年内被消耗殆尽，导致地球成为完全不适居的死星，联邦朝野间议和呼声日益高涨，对战后重建区的重视和开发也不断在民间掀起舆论风暴，Shaw在近年也一改激进好战的作风，主动与议和派协谈并一同起草过三个版本以上的议和方案。据可信传闻称，他将在今年参与大选，意外的是，之前由联邦媒体发起的核心区模拟民调中，他的票数并不算低，而重建区和防卫带的民意，再一次被忽视。  
“看来你收集的Shaw通敌资料中，并没有这张照片。”Charles轻声说。“严格来说，这不是通敌，而是与表面反敌方政权却对加剧战争给予了极大推动力的恐怖组织相通。”  
照片中Shaw正脸带笑意与一个穿着黑色风衣的独眼男子伸手交握，男子斜后方保镖右臂上的徽章显示他们隶属于全球最臭名昭著的组织——九头蛇。  
“Strucker。”Erik缓慢地说出这个名字。  
“首领副手。”Charles伸手拨动屏幕变换视角来查看这张三维照片，“这是18年前的照片，此前古柏林区彻底沦陷，我想没人比你更清楚他们的笑容意味着什么。”  
19年前冬季某日，古柏林区的能量屏障被未知病毒消除了24小时，而五个MS中队的四个在前一天被派往防卫带增援，1万驻区的精锐陆军在敌军远程投放的大量中子弹突袭及数十台MS的围剿中近乎全灭，古柏林区沦陷。当时分管柏林区的军部元帅因此一役饮弹自尽，Shaw正是这位元帅麾下驻守另一区的上将。  
而Erik的父亲是当时驻军中的一名中尉。

Charles看着他因为咬住牙关而绷紧的下巴，“抱歉，我…”  
“不必，你经历的苦难更甚于我。”Erik调整着呼吸，“而即使你已经掌握了足够的证据，我建议我们也不要再回顾了。”  
Charles苦笑起来，“我并不想。”  
在浏览接下来Shaw与九头蛇勾结的证据资料时，Erik并未显露异色，Charles猜他手里也有类似的资料，毕竟Erik追查的时间要比他长得多，即使没有强大的通讯和信息系统支持，从军12年也足够他一点点掌握更多的线索。   
Shaw在那之后代理元帅军职，三年后正式晋升。  
“之后他开始在联邦各地建立试验室，引入九头蛇的精神感应提升试验，活体试验。”Charles艰难地说，“在我为军部设计机甲的几年间，并非没有意识到那些精神感应提升方案的异常，它们更迭得太快了，优化和进步的速率过高，如果我当时不仅仅只是察觉而确实去做了一些探究的话…我甚至太晚才意识到曾让我投入全情狂热的战甲是杀戮的武器。”  
“听着，Charles，”Erik打断他，“如你所知，我追查Shaw12年，而关于你的家族变故，我印象淡薄，这段时间我也会问自己，四年前如果我更多关注这次变故，是不是就能让你至少不受这么多苦，但我也清楚知道，无论当时我知晓多少，要拯救你也恐怕无能为力。所以，Charles，别把曾经未知的责任揽到自己肩上。没有人能预知自己所做每件事的最终后果，更何况你当时还不到20岁。”  
“但那都是些孩子…你知道吗？14岁以下的孩子，平民，孤儿，他们不具备能成为机师的其他素质，但他们会因为天赋的精神感应值被仪器找到，被捉进那些试验室，被你能想象或者想象不到的方式折磨致死，最终成为后面跟着一串数据的代号。”Charles加快了语速，他呼吸急促起来，Erik靠近他把手搭上他肩膀。  
“嘘，Charles。嘘，不是你的错，宝贝，不是你的错。”他用古柏林区的语言说着“宝贝”，哀伤又甜蜜，接着他把Charles揽进怀里让他平复下来。  
“直到今天，这一刻，试验还在进行，我却还在等该死的最佳时机，我还…我还无法去救他们。”  
Erik吻上他的额头。  
“我并非不想要Shaw死，我想要的比他的死更多，为我的家族，为在他这么多年来阴谋勾结下丧生的人，为还在遭受折磨的孩子，为被战争荼毒至今的双方军人和平民。”还为了你。  
Erik退后一点，往下看他的眼睛，“告诉我你的计划，但别指望我会全盘同意。”  
Charles在一段时间后平静下来，“为了展示我的信任，少校，我该首先告诉你我是怎么得到这些证据的。”

“你是靠接驳军用通讯系统和破解密钥来获取所有信息并用自己研发的系统来进行剖析整理？”  
“军方通讯信息不足以做到这点，我花了一年时间走遍了每个重建区，利用之前通过民用通讯系统获取到的信息，找到当地愿意参与计划的共事人，很多探查的工作需要他们完成，那张照片就是在一堆被捡回来的废铁里还原成的，在当地试验室附近的垃圾场里。我会不定期与他们联络，用一些像把戏似的方式。”  
Erik点头，他对Charles能做到这些毫不惊讶，Magneto的通讯系统是所有军方设施里最难侵入和攻克的级别，即使Charles是机设师也并不代表他有能力能轻易远程接驳，而他做到了。“我大概能猜到你的计划，我原想在Shaw死后公开他的通敌证据，而你想一举清剿他的党羽，像是在那些设置了试验室的重建区管辖者，所有参与了勾结九头蛇项目的军政方，组织和个人，Shaw为了推翻联邦实现独裁统治所招揽的所有罪犯。”  
“清剿谈何容易…”  
“既然你也清楚，那么我只需要说，我不赞同。”  
“Erik！”  
“你太天真了，Charles，你想在国会大选期间在议院会议上给总统和议员们看这些？不用说总统已接近成为Shaw的傀儡，主战派即使转为隐性，在整个议院里仍占大半。你指望谁帮你公开？谁代你陈述？你祖父从前的政友？他们只是些纸上谈兵的政客，最大的权力就是帮地产开发商争取核心区的地皮，兵权在Shaw手里，Charles。”  
“我没有想过要在议院会议上公开这个，如你所说，即使我的家族仍在政府中有政友存在，他们也没有必要更没有能力去做这个，但我也并非没有在首都找到其他更为可靠的支援。按照惯例，大选前会有前政治犯面向全国的公开提审，为了宣扬联邦民主大义，会给已定案的政治犯一个或辩解或申述或阐述悔过的机会，那才是公布一切的机会，而我能确保我会被提审。我知道兵权在谁手里，Erik，不需要你提醒，但你比我更清楚，军心并非在他手里，联邦政府的重要含义在于各区的自治，这也是Shaw不惜借助九头蛇渴望一步步实现独裁政权的原因。”  
“你想杀了Shaw，至少得保证手里有可在半小时内调遣的，可全面压倒他卫兵团及佣兵暗杀团的兵力，你当然有，Erik，你对撕碎他胸有成竹，全联邦有10个以上顶尖的MS中队是你的盟友，甚至还有至少三个重建区驻军首领参与其中。你认为我不知道这些？”  
“所以，我是你这宏大计划里早已待命预备被你摆布的棋子。”Erik的语气里意外地没有焦躁和凌厉。  
“换一种说法，你是我早已决定纳入计划的共事者。”Charles直视他的眼睛，并不畏缩退却，他信任Erik，相信他们终能一起成功谋事。  
一起谋事而已。也许不该奢望更多。

他们仿佛相视了一个世纪，直到Charles虚弱下来转移了视线，他思索着该说些什么，却听到Erik的声音。  
“哪一枚？”  
“什么？”  
“哪一枚棋子？”  
Charles完全愣住了，片刻他才带着笑意说。“也许，骑士？”往往是Charles最具威力的攻击发起。  
Erik也微笑起来，然后把笑容收敛。“我并非胸有成竹，我们都是，我依然不赞同你的计划。你今天所做的无非是引起军方对在逃政治嫌犯的注意，即使九头蛇想伪造成对战方所为，也闹出了足够大的动静，使军方必定会顾及着你的价值将你缉捕和囚禁起来，九头蛇有所动作代表Shaw已经授意，而军部情报体系并非Shaw一手把持，他们流程繁复但总会做出应对。缉捕队会在明天或后天到达，这就是你想要的，Charles，你要跟他们走？在随时可能被暗杀的囚禁里度过计划实施前的三个月？”  
“Erik，我希望你客观地来考量这个计划。而不是因我的安全左右判断，我相信在你的计划里，从未将自己是否能最终存活的作为重要因素来考量。”  
Erik摇头，“如果你在提审前被暗杀，一切计划筹谋将毁于一旦，而你竟然觉得我不该考虑你的安全？即使你的计划顺利，你公开证据引发政府议院纷争和民间舆论大波，Shaw及亲信被控制收押，我的盟军与各区共事者捣毁各地的试验室。那么之后如何？你能确定我们能及时有效应对接下来的反扑甚至倾覆？”  
“我没有臆想过自己成为救世主，所以已有充分的备用计划，我想你也一样。我们都不能预知未来，Erik，但想想日出的情形，一缕晨光就能撕开黑暗，不管Shaw有多牢固的根基，多庞大的势力，我相信我们不是仅有的渴望光明并为此抗争的人。我们并不孤独。”  
“Charles…”  
“别再控诉我的天真了，Erik，我没有想过计划包括备用计划能百分百成功实施，事实上成功的几率小于六成，但这已经是最好的机会。如果不是因为提早与你相遇，我可能会平安度过这段日子再与你或者你的盟友联络，也很可能在这段日子里因被九头蛇的线人找到而遭到囚禁或暗杀。但我对此又能有什么怨怼？”Charles解读着Erik细微变换的神色，知道自己终于成功说服了他，此刻蓝眸中流转的光华引人义无反顾地陷落，他再次把语调放轻，“你一直是我最大的勇气，我也渴望能成为你的勇气。”  
Erik在一阵良久的沉默后妥协般地叹息出声，“你当然是。”  
Charles露出半个笑容，而他的脸色随之苍白起来，“抱歉，我想，我需要注射了。”  
他取出随身针筒，在手臂上找到血管，把一管药剂注入静脉。  
“我曾想尽量轻松地活着，”Charles拔出针头，他向Erik露出个微笑，“但活着已经如此不轻松的话，我想我该做点什么，至少不让这难受滋味来主宰我的生活。”  
Erik没有去看他布满针孔的手臂，他用手指轻抚Charles眼下的皮肤。  
“现在你告诉我了，你有多天真，就有多强大。”

接下来他们花了很长时间接吻，一起挤在驾驶座上尽可能地彼此贴近。  
他们有很多事要做，联系首都和各区的盟友及共事者交代计划的每个细节，拟定各种危机处理和漏洞补牢的方案，并要做好最为残酷的，一旦Charles在软禁中被暗杀证据资料该在何时、如何被公开的备用计划。  
而现在Charles只想再这么待着，他把自己埋进Erik怀里去，就这么待着，再五分钟。

缉捕队在第二天晚上到达，运输艇在Charles登载后升空，返程20英里后，作为护卫的MS小队的探测器上出现了一台快速逼近的——己方战甲。  
Charles看向窗外，Magneto在那里，静默而溢满杀意地立在半空，他没有握住武器，却将威慑和畏惧漫向整个空间，护卫队不知所措地通过通讯器发出警示，期望能制止这看起来像是要劫走犯人的顶尖战甲机师。  
在对持的这段时间里，护卫队的五位机师背上的冷汗几乎浸透了防护服。  
“Erik。”Charles轻声低语。  
Magneto在几秒后后撤了一百码。  
“Erik Lehnsherr少校，护送返程。”Erik的声音在各个通讯器里响起。

 

Charles很早就醒了，很早的含义大约是凌晨四点，提审日里被提审的无名政治犯需要在7点前被运送至国会法庭。  
他起身走进浴室，软禁他的房间可谓设施齐全，三个月内他甚至并不无聊地提交了几份战甲的改进图纸，这让他等待的时间显得不那么冗长。  
Charles的指尖无意识地擦过耳后，他想起四年前曾植入这里的用来监视和实施惩戒甚至逃离格杀的那块芯片，庆幸的是，为他实施手术的军医师是多年前受Xavier家族荫蔽的McCoy家族成员，在最终的植入之前，那位不仅仅只在医院上有天赋的年轻医师Hank，用自制的微型仪器最大程度消除掉芯片里所含的新金属的放射性，从而在芯片接受放射指令并实施时，极大的削弱了危害度。  
而这一次即使有了Hank的再次照应，为了万无一失地通过检测，Charles还是关闭了耳后那块更为细小轻薄也植入得更深的芯片的动力。  
因此他无法与任何人通讯，无法得知外界情形，关于计划，关于每个步骤的预备和实施，关于他们的，他的安危。  
但Charles仍选择希冀和相信。

一小时后房间门被打开了，Charles再次抚上正装上衣下摆的褶皱随看守的士兵往外走，途径曲折幽暗的走廊，Charles终于走出建筑，他深呼吸了一次，并不过多顾及形象地伸了个懒腰，接着往前几步。  
Charles在上车前转过头，微笑着看向东方天际那一束久违的破晓曙光。

 

END


End file.
